paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups save a Rumbler
collab between vanguardmaster47 and clockwerksamurai12 Summary Rio is in for the fight of his life. His brother Janeiro has returned and fallen in love with Cal. Now in order to win her, he must face his brother, but not without help from his old crew. will Rio succeed or will Cali be Janeiro's forever?! Characters * Ryder * Marshall * Rubble * Chase * Rocky * Zuma * Skye * Cali * Rio * The Hinako Triplets * Mayor Goodway * Janeiro (First appearance) * Cat Smash (First appearance) * The Rumblers (First appearance) Transcript (Title card with Ryder and a boxing bell on it) Ryder: Pups Save a Rumbler! (The pups and kittens are playing in the pup park) Monty: I'm gonna get you Rio! Rio: Haha! Not a chance! When I was a boxer, I was always the fast one! Monty: Let's see about that (he runs faster) Rio: Not gonna happen!! (He runs faster, but then bumps into a Dark Blue colored Russian Blue twice his size) Oof! Ow... Sorry about that mister! ????: Well, you should be runt! Rio: Who are you calling a runt?! Wait a minute.... (The bigger Russian blue turns around to reveal himself) Rio: Gasp! Janeiro..... Janeiro: Yep, you guessed it runt! (He pushes him) Cali: Hey! Leave him alone! You mess with him, you mess with me!! (She pushes him away) (Janeiro then falls into a lovestruck state at the sight of Cali) Janeiro: Whoa...... (Thinking) What a woman..... (He blushes and hearts float above him) Cali: Are you even listening to me?! Janeiro: (He snaps out of it) Oh, um... Sorry about that... Hehe... Who are you?? Cali: That is none of yours business! (She slaps him across the face) Janeiro: Mrow..... A fierce one I see.... Rio: What do you even want Janeiro?? Janeiro: I'm here for a rematch! Rio: No way! I already beat you once! And once was enough! And your championship belt already belonged to me! Janeiro: Gr... We WILL fight again!!!! Rio: Fine! What's at stake then?! Just tell me, and I'll already win it!! Janeiro: Why your gal of course! Rio: Wha- *Blushing* Cali is not my gal! Janeiro: Yeah right, because soon she will be MINE! Rio: Well I saw her first! So you will just have to be single!! Janeiro: Haha.. Don't make me laugh! Rio: Oh yeah?! I'll take you anytime, anyplace! You name it, I'll be there!! Janeiro: Fine then, You're Lookout's Dojo! Rio: Fine then!! We meet there in 1 week!! Janeiro: Deal! Rio: Winner gets Cali and the Championship belt! Janeiro: Deal! Rio: And loser... Stays away from her forever... Janeiro: A fine deal since I'd prefer her to be my wife! Rio: Be there, or be a coward! Janeiro: Oh I'll be there.... Rio: Good. I will win no matter what... Janeiro: We'll see.... (He walks off with an evil look on his face) Rio: Gr... That guy still ticks me off.... Monty: i can see why, he is a real piece of work! Cali: Rio... what just happened?! Rio: My older brother challenged me to a boxing match... For your paw.... Cali: What?! Why would he do that?! Rio: That's because he's a hot headed ego maniac! Cali: Yeesh... And I thought Blaze's rival was one of those things too! Rio: Yeah I know Crusher is that, but he is WORSE! Cali: Look, this sounds like a job for the PAW Patrol! I better go get Ryder! Rio: Then let's go! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (Rio and Cali rush to Ryder, who is working on his ATV) Rio: Ryder! Ryder: Hey cats, what's up? Rio: It's my evil big bro! He's making me fight for Cali's paw! Cali: We gotta get Rio prepared for the biggest match of his life! Rio: Can you pups help me out? Ryder: Of course we can! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He presses the special compartment on his pup pad) PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups and Kittens: Ryder needs us! (The pups and kittens head into the elevator) Cali: Hey, where did Marshall go? Rio: Yeah, where is he? Marshall: Guys, wait up! (He trips on Rio's boxing gloves) Oof! Guess I'm down for the count! (The elevator then goes up and switches the pups into their gear) Chase: Ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: Thanks for hurrying pups, we have an emergency! Rio's older brother, Janeiro, has fallen in love with Cali, and for her paw, he's challenged Rio to a boxing match! Rio: Gr... I'll destroy him!! Ryder: *Chuckles* Easy there Rio.. Anyway, we have to get him trained for the big match at the end of the week! Suzan: And we have the right tool for the job! (She pulls out a black rotary phone with a film strip as it's rotor out from her handbag) The Smash Phone!! Rio: What's the Smash Phone? Logan: Well, it's a tool that we don't use much.... Rio: I can tell......... Logan: Because the person it summons scares Monty a bit... Rio: Ooh (giggles a bit) Well let him out (he gets out a camera to record Monty's reaction) Logan: *Gulp* Okay.... (Meanwhile, in a gym in New York, a Grey and White Siamese cat is training, she is wearing mechanical gloves that are ruby and golden) ????: Ho, ha! (She punches a heavy bag with her excellent fighting technique) Riley's Coach: Hit 'em baby! Don't let 'em beat you! ????: I never do! (A phone then rings, which is on a desk near a few pinned up newspaper articles on a wall. In which they are highlighting the fighter's wins) ????: Wha? Riley's Coach: Better go answer it! ????: Okay... (She answers it) Hello? Logan: Um... Hey there Cat Smash... Hehe... Cat Smash: *Scoffs* What do you mooks want this time? Logan: Well, w-we need your help with something... Hehe.. Cat Smash: And what would that be?? Logan: Well, one of our members need to train for a big boxing match! Think you can help out?? Cat Smash: *Sighs* Alright fine, I'm on it... Logan: Alright, we'll see ya at the Lookout! Cat Smash: See ya there! Logan: *He hangs up* Okay, now let's get Rio ready for his match! Rio: Okay, let's do this training montage style! Suzan: The script says we do that later.... Let's just head into the Dojo. Rio: Okay fine... you're no fun! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (The pups set up a boxing ring) Logan: Wonder where Cat Smash is... She should be here! (The dojo doors are forced open) Cat Smash: (She comes in to the dojo) Ya rang? Logan: Ah! There you are! Pups, this tough little girl is Riley Smith Johnson! But we call her Cat Smash! Cat Smash: Sup bros and homies! Pups: Hi! Cali: I don't really get why Monty is afraid of her! She seems nice! Cat Smash: Uh... Excuse me sis?! I'm tough, not nice! (She punches a hole in the wall) (The pups and kittens step back) Monty: Now you see why... Rio: Hmph she seems pretty tough.... Logan: Maybe you should train with her then huh? Unless you have someone in mind? Rio: Oh, well maybe I can also bring in some old crew members. She would like 'em! Cali: Gang members? Rio: Yeah, I used to have a boxing crew! Rubble: That's so cool! Rio: Thanks, they are pretty awesome! Rocky: What was your group's name? Rio: We were called Rio and the Rumblers! Zuma: Wewe you guys like the Shawks and Jets from West Side Stowy? Rio: No, we were more like Sly Cooper and his Band of Thieves! Marshall: How do you figure about that? Rio: Well considering what we have been through we sorta grew like that! Logan: Well, if they sound that cool, call 'em over! Rio: I'm on it! Logan: While you do that, Cat Smash will help you out in preparing for the match! Rio: let's do dis! Cat Smash: Alright! Rio: Is it training montage time now Suzan? Suzan: Not yet! Near the end, before the match! Rio: Then how am I gonna train?! Cat Smash: Just follow my lead! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (Rio is prepped in his boxing gear, ready for training) Rio: Okay, so how are we gonna do this? Because little miss buzz kill isn't letting me montage! (He shoots a look at Suzan) Suzan: Patience is a virtue! Silvester Stallone never did his montages in the beginning of the Rocky films, he did them near the end, before the match! Rio: Sigh... well aside from that, how am I gonna train? Cat Smash: Well, the first thing is the body bag, just try and imagine it as your opponent, and you'll knock 'em out both figuratively and literally! Rio: Oh well that'll be easy! (He punches it hard and releases a flurry of hard punches) Cat Smash: Whoa whoa whoa! Easy there cowboy, you're pretty good at dis den I thought! Rio: Well yeah. You know it! Cat Smash: I feel like you might be tough enough to take me in sparring! But before that, we gotta practice more! Rio: Well okay then what's next! Cat Smash: Next is the speed bag! Just try and keep a rhythm going on it! Rio: On it! (He does so with great speed) Cat Smash: Now then, send that bag flying off it's hinges!! Rio: Well you don't have to tell me twice (He starts punching away) Cat Smash: Forget sending it off it's hinges, send 'em to the hospital! No wait, the Morge! Rio: Yeah thanks! Cat Smash: Give it the knockout pawnch!! Rio: Gr.... Right..... VENGEANCE!! (He punches it hard and sends it into orbit) Cat Smash: Oh-hohoho! I'm impressed little guy! You might lag in size, but you do great in power! Rio: Why thanks! Cat Smash: I only wonder what your crew is like! I bet they were tough eh? Rio: Yeah they were! Cat Smash: Well, be sure to tell me when they come! I might wanna be a part of the action in seeing how they got you to be a champ! Rio: Why sure I'm sure you guys will get along! So what's next? Cat Smash: The double bag... My least favorite... It's my least favorite because it is the only bag that hits back! Rio: Well don't worry I can take it! Cat Smash: Eh... okay... I'll just let you do so... Rio: Okay then! (He starts hitting and doing like crazy) Cat Smash: Yeesh! It's like your not letting that guy attack back! Rio: Not at all!! (He punches it and sends it flying) Cat Smash: Haha! You're doing good kid! Of course, the next part is skip rope! You know how to use these things right? (She tosses them at him) Rio: Of course I do! (He does so fast) Cat Smash: Sheeh! I'm starting to think you're making me jealous! Why are you doing this anyway? Rio: It's to beat my brother and protect my gal Cali! Cat Smash: Ah... I guess you must like Cali huh? Rio: Um... *Blushes* M-Maybe.... Cat Smash: Na, na.. I'm fine with it! You must like the girl a lot. Rio: Yep I do! Cat Smash: Really? And what it you like about her? Rio: Well... I like everything about her! Her gray fur, those amazing silver eyes, everything no doubt! Cat Smash: How'd ya meet the girl anyway? Rio: Well it was a year ago. When she gained the ability to talk (Rio then flashbacks to when he first met Cali) Cali: (She starts to speak) Ow... w-what happened?? Rio: Wha....... (He gets lovestruck seeing Cali) H-Hi..... Cali: Huh?? Who in the world are you?? Rio: I-I'm Rio..... Cali: Well Rio, you mind hurrying up and getting to City Hall?! We gotta see if Ace is okay! Rio: Um... S-Sure! (He goes with her) (The flashback ends) Cat Smash: Yeesh... you must have a love locket with you whenever you go to bed just to drool at the pic of her! Rio: Yeah... Wait how did you know that?! Cat Smash: Just a guess! Rio: Well anyway what's next? Cat Smash: Well, these next exercises are gonna take place in the ring! Rio: Finally, something up my element! (He and Cat Smash get into the ring) Cat Smash: First up, focus pads! (She straps them on) Rio: Awesome I know these tools! Cat Smash: Oh really? Rio: Yep, it'll be a walk in the park for me! Cat Smash: Well, let's see if you can keep up! Get ready! (She starts moving around with them) Rio: Grah!! (He starts punching the both of them) Cat Smash: Good good! You're doing good here bub! Rio: Thanks! Cat Smash: Next up, avoiding punches! (She takes off her focus pads and brings Rocky forth) Rock here is gonna use his catapult to throw tennis balls for you to avoid! Rio: I'm guessing I wear a blindfold huh? Cat Smash: Oh please bl-fs are for fools! And you are no rookie bub! Launch 'em Rock! Rocky: Alright Rio, get ready these are gonna be balls of fury! Rio: Let's do dis!!!! Rocky: Balls, launch! (He uses the catapult to launch them) Rio: Yipes! (He dodges each of them like lightning) Cat Smash: Whoa.... You're pretty good! Now for the trial of titans... Sparring match! Rio: Ah yeah! Now you are speakin' my language! Cat Smash: Well, I just hope your mouth can master the language of defeat, because I'm gonna mop the canvas with you!! Rio: Then bring it! Cat Smash: Oh ho ho, it's about to get brung! (Later, Cat Smash and Rio are prepping for their sparring match, Suzan, Cali, Rubble and Skye are his corner men, while Cat Smash's corner men are Marshall, Logan, Monty and Chase) Rio: This is gonna be fun! Suzan: Okay Rio, don't let her try and psyche you out, this girl's a tough one! Rio: I'm on it! (Meanwhile, in Cat Smash's corner) Cat Smash: Dis gut is gonna be a piece of cake.... (She says this while smoking a cat-nip cigarette) Monty: Riley, what are you doing?! You can't smoke that! It'll send a bad message to the kids! Cat Smash: It's filled with Cat Nip! So kids will know this censorship hint! Monty: Oh right... Leave it to you to avoid controversy... (A mike drops down from ceiling, with Ryder approaching it. He is wearing a referee outfit) Ryder: Ladies and gentleman, pups of all ages! Introducing our boxers! in the blue corner, from Foggy Bottom. Weighing in at 50 pounds, the size of lightweight! The undefeated undisputed Cat Boxing legend! The Rumbling Russian Blue... Riooooo!! Rio: Yeah!!! (He bangs his chest like Tarzan) Rumbling Rio on the go! Ryder: And his opponent, in the red corner... From the Bronx! Weighing in at 150 pounds, the size of heavyweight! With 60 wins, 30 defeats, 20 draws and 50 by knockout! The Pound-Fo-Pound Princess... Cat Smash!! Cat Smash: (She does a few strength poses) You're goin' down, lightweight! Rio: Oh yeah! Well we'll see! (Touches her gloves) Cat Smash: Grah! (She touches his gloves, hard!) Good luck survivin' my punches! Rio: And good luck surviving mine! (The two boxers give a competitive stare and growl at each other) Ryder: Easy you two! Now then, I want a good clean fight! No low blows, or ones below the belt! Touch your gloves and- Oh wait, you already did that... Hehe... Anyway, may the best cat win! Rio: Yes sir! Cat Smash: Got it! Ryder: Okay then kittens, let's get ready to rumble!!! (The fight bell dings and Ryder steps out of the ring) Cat Smash: Hope ya'll ready fo dis! (She starts with a combo of hooks) Rio: Nice try! (He blocks them) My turn! (He punches fast, sending out rapid combos) Cat Smash: Whoa! (She dodges them and attacks with a snap kick) Rio: Not this time! (He dodges it and sends her flying with a punch) Cat Smash: Whoa!! (She gets launched back to her corner) Gr.... (She pounds her fists together) You messed with the wrong cat bub! (She does a bring it on signature) Rio: Bring it on!! Cat Smash: Will do!! (He charges at him with a flying dragon kick) Rio: Famous last words for you!! (He deflects it and sends her flying into her corner and she hits her head on it) Cat Smash: Oof! Ow.... (She then loses her footing and kisses the canvas) Rio: Are you Okay? (He helps her up) Cat Smash: Ow... (She regains conciseness) Yeah, I can take a hit... (She wipes the sweat off of her head) Phew! You're pretty tough for a little guy! Rio: Aw, thanks! Cat Smash: Now I only wonder what your crew is like! Because I'm a bit thirsty! Rio: They should be busy by now! Cat Smash: Ah, that's good! (The dojo's doors open again, to the ones coming in be a group of cats, and one French Spaniel) Rio: Hey there guys! Redux: Hey there Kid! Rio: It's so good to see you guys! (He hugs them all) Cat Smash: So, this is yo crew eh? Rio: Yep! Cat Smash: Well it's nice to meet you guys! What are their names anyway? Rio: This is Redux, Vod, Noel, jean, Celest, Blaze, Kristy, and Linda! Pups: Hi! Rio's Crew: Hello! Suzan: Okay, the match is starting soon, so you know what to do Rio! Rio: Finally! Montage time! (Scene changer: Suzan's badge) (Micheal Jackson's Beat It plays) (Rio then starts beating down a punching bag) Cat Smash: That's it bub! Make 'em trapped in a body bag! Rio: GRAH!!! (He punches it and it bursts open) Cat Smash: Nice one!! (Rio is theRni od:o ing bench presses) Suzan: That's it! Feel the burn! You feelin' it?! Rio: Gr... (He lifts it more) Of course i do! Suzan: Then show me that you are!! Rio: Gr.... (He lifts it) GRAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Suzan: Good one!! (Rio is then doing focus pads) Rio: Alright, bring it! Cat Smash: Right then! Right 'ook! Left 'ross! Rio: Right! (He does them both) Cat Smash: That's good, that's good! Harder, harder!! (Rio does so in attacking them harder) Cat Smash: Make those 'ads lose their focus!! Rio: Got it! (He attacks them as hard as he can) Cat Smash: Make 'em lose their eyesight!!! Send 'em to the eye 'octors!! Rio: Got it!! (He punches the focus pads off of her paws) Cat Smash: Whoo! That's a tough paw!! Rio: Thanks! (Rio then does Skip rope) Logan: Faster, faster! Make the Flash jealous!! (Rio then goes extremely fast) Logan: Faster!! Make it a sonic boom!!! Rio: Got it!! (He then does a sonic boom with the jump-rope) Logan: Yeesh! I think my ears lost their hearing abilities! Logan: I think you're ready kid! Rio: Sweet! Suzan: Now let's get you ready for your big match! (Scene changer: Rio's badge) (Janeiro and his goons arrive in the Lookout's dojo, with Mayor Goodway also coming in) Mayor Goodway: Coming through!! (She comes into the boxing ring to be the ref for the match) Rio: Hey Mayor G! Mayor Goodway: Ah, yes hello there Rio! Janeiro would like to see you, he's here for the match! Rio: Oh boy, here we go..... (Janeiro comes to Rio, and gives him the stare-down) Janeiro: You are going down! Rio: I will be in history maybe not in the match! Ryder: Settle down you two, settle this in the ring like everyone else. Rio: Right, see ya then! (He goes to his corner) Janeiro: Hmph! (He goes to his corner) Mayor Goodway: (Testing the mike) Testing... Is this mike on? Rio: You're good to go Mayor G! Mayor Goodway: Okay then! Ladies and gentlepups! Welcome to the main event! Today, it will be brother against brother for the paw of the lovely Cali!! Rio: (He gets determined) I got this!! Mayor Goodway: In the blue corner, we have the lightweight champion of Foggybottom, the only friendly face of the fiendish rival to Adventure Bay, the Rumbling Russian Blue.. Rio!!! Rio: (He springs up) Rumbling Rio, on the go! Mayor Goodway: And his opponent, the former champion of boxing... The Jason Voorhees of the Boxing world.... Janeiro! Janeiro: I'll crush you little Russian blue! Mayor Goodway: Both fighters come into the middle! (The two fighters do so) Mayor Goodway: Okay you two, you both know the rules! No illegal hits, including below the belt ones! Now, may the best cat win, touch gloves, come out swinging! Rio: Alright! Janeiro: Yes mam! Mayor Goodway: Also, no cheating Janeiro! I've viewed your boxing matches, and stabbing people is not a legal way to win! Janeiro: Those were only in Vegas street fights! Mayor Goodway: Even so, hand over your switch blade! Janeiro: Sigh.. fine... (He hands it over to her) (The two cats touch gloves and return to their corners) Suzan: Okay Rio, you're entire training has come to this! Win this match, and Cali will be yours! Rio: I plan to! (Meanwhile, in Janeiro's corner) Janeiro: Gr... that little runt things he can win?! Don't make me laugh! Vulture Henchman: Well then how about we try and take out his crew? Janeiro: Good idea, he doesn't have crew, he will not win! Excellent plan! Mayor Goodway: And now, to start the match, here is our ring girl for the evening, Cali! (Cali comes into the ring with a card that says round 1 on it and struts off) Chase: You're lookin' good Cali! (laughs) Cali: *Mumbles under her breath* Not my fault the costume department told me to wear this! Janeiro: I'll say she looks good... *He cat calls* Rio: Keep callin' bro, cause it'll be the last you're call out to her! Mayor Goodway: Ready... fight! (The fight bell rings) Rio: She will be mine!! (He comes out strong with a Haymaker) Janeiro: Oof! (He gets knocked back to his corner) You think that'll stop me?! Not on my watch! (He does a knee strike) Rio: More like on yours! (He dodges and punches again) Janeiro: Grah!! You will not win her, she will be mine!! Rio: Oh no you don't! (HE gives him another Haymaker) Janeiro: Grah!! (He is on the ropes) Suzan: Finish him Rio!! Rio: On it! Make way for the Rio Rumba!! (He spins around and knocking his brother down) Janeiro: Oof!! Ow.... (He kisses the canvas) Cali: Yay!! Rio, you won!! (She hugs him and showers him with kisses) Rio: (He blushes and gets lovestruck) Hehe... All in a day's work really.... Cali: Rio, I'm so proud of you! You're a good fighter! Ryder: Well, you're forgetting Cali, you're all good pups! Rio: Thanks for helping me out Ryder! Ryder: Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help! (The episodes irises with a heart on Cali and Rio) Trivia * This is the first time Monty did not use the Cat Computer to call a H.E.A.R.T.S. agent and instead use a different gadget, the Smash Phone * Janeiro, Cat Smash and the Rumblers make their first appearance * This is also the second time Mayor Goodway had worn a Referee outfit, with the first one being Pups Save a Flying Frog. It is also the first time Ryder wore a referee outfit as well. References * The song that plays during the training montage is Beat It by Micheal Jackson Category:Season 3 Category:Fighting